


Happy Birthday, Red

by CatherineWillmon2002



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes home to a memorable birthday celebrating he gets to experience with his wife, Trini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Red

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Austin St. John!

_Scott Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_September 17th, 2014_

Jason Lee Scott arrived home after a long, grueling day of work at the Red Dragon Dojo, in which he owns and operates. The former red/gold ranger was sweating profusely and all he wanted to do was climb in bed and relax for the rest of the evening with his wife. Even though he loved his students very much and cherished the times he spent teaching them how to use martial arts in a productive, positive way, he was also human and he can be tired a lot; all the more reason why he couldn't wait to get home every night and be with his gorgeous wife.

Tonight, there was a specific reason why he couldn't wait to get home. It was his birthday. Jason usually don't make a big deal out of it because when it comes to celebrations, he likes to be pretty low key about it. A nice, intimate dinner, a slow, sensual massage and some quality time with the woman he loves is enough for him. And he's not bent out of shape about his age, either. He's just blessed to be able to stay in tip top shape, still feel youthful and be surrounded by the people who truly loves him.

After pulling up in the driveway, he cut the engine off, gathered his things and got out of the vehicle. He went up the steps and arrived at the front door, then he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door. He went right inside his home and closed the door behind him.

Little did he know, his birthday tonight was gonna be a night he'll never forget.

"Trini, baby, I'm home!" he called out to his wife, who was nowhere in sight. When he walked into the living room, after setting his stuff down on the table, he found that nothing seemed out of place. However, when he looked over his shoulder, low lighting was coming from the dining room. Realizing that she could be in there, he decided to go and check it out.

When he pushed the door opened and walked inside, he was greeted to a sight that made his pants tighten.

Trini was standing in front of the dining room table, wearing nothing but a black lace bra and boy shorts. She was smiling at her husband seductively as she gave him her best 'come hither' look to him; silently letting him know that if he knows what's good for him, he better come and get his birthday present before it's too late. The fearless and gorgeous former yellow ranger has been preparing for this moment all day today and all she could think about was getting her hands on him and having her way with him.

If you would've told her that she would end up marrying her childhood best friend, much less actually falling in love with him all those years ago, she'd laughed right in your face. Now she wouldn't have it any other way. A part of her still couldn't believe that she has Jason Lee Scott as her husband. He was everything she wanted and needed in a man. In addition to being one of the most fearless men she had ever known, he was also kind, strong, patient, romantic, funny and knows how to turn her on without doing anything spectacular. Even watching him mow the lawn or even cooking in the kitchen would cause a huge stirring between her legs.

Who knew the quiet, reserved saber toothed tigress was such a horny wife when it comes to him?

Jason wasted no time approaching her. He wrapped his strong arms around her lavished her with a passionate kiss that made her weak in the knees. Trini felt her eyes flutter as she gripped his biceps tightly and kissed him back with the same intensity. Their tongues battled for dominance as they stood in the dining room with their arms around each other. Just being together like this made everything better.

When air finally became a problem, the couple finally pulled apart, but they didn't release their hold on one another. He kissed her forehead gently as he allowed his hands to roam over her partially nude body. She felt new sensations stirring between her thighs.

"Happy birthday, baby," she told him, breaking the silence between them.

He looked down at her with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you, gorgeous. Well, you really went all out on this one for me."

"Eh, it was nothing. I just made your favorite dinner and decided to spruce up the dining room a little bit. By the way, I do have a gift for you. Let me run upstairs and get it for you," Trini as she tried to step out of his strong arms. But, Jason didn't want to be away from her for more than 10 seconds, so he tightened his hold on her.

"I thought you were my gift," he said, wagging his eyebrows playfully.

She rolled her eyes playfully and laughed heartily. "Whoa, big boy. We have plenty of time to do that. I really do have a gift for you."

"Well, in that case, go ahead and get it. Just hurry back, babe," he conceded, finally releasing her from his arms. Just as she was about to head upstairs, he playfully smacked her cute little ass, silently letting her know to not keep him waiting.

"Dude, get a hold of that boner you got, okay? I'll be right back," Trini assured her husband as she finally disappeared from sight.

Jason sighed deeply as he turned around to see what that sexy wife of his has cooked. Sure enough, the dining room table was neatly set up with fine chinaware, two candles were lit and set up in the middle and he could smell the wonderful aroma of baked ziti coming from the kitchen. It was amazing that she knew him so well.

After all, they've known each other since they were little kids.

He was so entranced by the atmosphere she created that he failed to noticed she came back downstairs a few moments later. She cleared her throat to get his attention, for which he turned around and gasped at the sight of her now wearing a white robe. He was also a little bit confused because wasn't she wearing a matching black lace bra and boy shorts just a few minutes ago?

"Well, Mr. Scott, are you gonna open your gift up?" Trini purred seductively.

Jason narrowed his eyes at her knowingly. "Tri, baby, you know what's gonna happen if I take that robe off. We'll be rolling around on the floor."

"Trust me, I know. It's a miracle that I can even walk sometimes because of the ways we go at it. However, there is something special I want you to see. Something that will change both of our lives forever," she told him, smiling genuinely.

Curious to see what she was talking about, he stood right in front of her and placed his hands on the knot of her robe. He untied it quickly and removed the offending garment away from her, leaving her totally naked to his delight. However, as he was looking over her, he noticed an arrow was drawn and pointed right at her stomach. He looked closer to see what was she trying to indicate and that's when pure elation and excitement washed over him.

Trinity 'Trini' Kwan-Scott; his wife, his best friend, the love of his life, was pregnant with his child. Their child.

Tears started forming in his brown eyes. He cupped her face in his shaky hands and drew her in for an emotional, passion filled kiss that always leaves her breathless. But this kiss was even more special because he has just received the best birthday gift ever: he was gonna be a father. A baby that was created from love, their unconditional love. Nothing could top this moment.

When air became a problem again, they reluctantly pulled apart. Jason allowed his hand to palm over her still flat belly, a belly that will be filled with their child soon enough. He couldn't wait.

"This is incredible. I'm gonna be dad, you're gonna be a mom. What an amazing birthday gift," he beamed, kissing her forehead gently.

"Well, you're welcome. Keep in mind, this baby is also a gift from you to me. And it's all thanks to a romantic trip we took to San Juan, Puerto Rico a couple weeks ago," she chimed in, winking at him.

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun," he grinned foolishly.

"Boy or girl?" she asked, taking his mind off their hot night in their hotel room. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the sofa, bridal style. He laid her down on it gently, as if she was a feather. He look down at his angel and realized how truly blessed he was to have her in his life.

"I don't care. All I'm gonna do love our baby no matter what. In the meantime, it's time that I love my wife the best way I know how," he said softly before he leaned down and planted his lips on hers softly, his tongue seeking out hers relentlessly. Trini gasped softly and felt her eyes flutter closed when she felt his hands caressing her body; his fingertips burning her skin with so much passion engulfing her veins. She speared her fingers through his wavy brown hair and sighed contentedly when she felt his fingers tweaking her nipples gently. Jason was doing everything he can to be careful with her because of her delicate condition.

He tore his lips away from her and started peppering kisses along her neck and shoulders. Her body was becoming more and more heated when he fastened his lips around her right nipple; sucking and blowing on it softly while he massaged her left breast with his hand. Trini cried out softly when he fastened his mouth on her left nipple, giving it the same amount of attention he had done before on her right nipple. She gripped his scalp so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, but neither one of them cared because the passion brewing between was overwhelming. When it comes to lovemaking, Jason and Trini often let nature takes its course.

He moved further down her body, planting tiny kisses on her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. He palmed her stomach one more time; still in awe that their baby is growing inside of her and allowed a huge smile to form on his handsome face.

"Can't wait to meet you, little one. You mother and I love you so much already," he whispered softly, causing fresh tears to form in her brown eyes. If that wasn't the most touching thing she ever seen in her life, then she don't know what it is.

Jason parted her legs and slipped one finger inside her swollen opening, groaning softly when he felt her juices coating his fingertip. Trini arched her back off the sofa and encouraged him to keep touching her like this because the feeling was out of this world. Obliging his wife, he inserted another finger inside of her; massaging her clit gently and feeling her juices coating his fingers even further. He pulled them out of her and stuck them right into his mouth, moaning at how sweet she tasted. She had a mischievous grin on her face at the sight of her husband tasting her.

Realizing that he needed to keep it moving, he crawled over her body and slanted his mouth over hers ruthlessly. As their tongues battled for dominance, he started removing his clothes, not wanting anything to come between them. She helped him along, first by yanking his shirt of his head and tossing it right on the floor, then fumbling with the sweat pants he was wearing before yanking them down towards his ankles. It took a little time, but he removed them away from his ankles and tossed them over his shoulder; not caring where it landed. Jason's focus was on his gorgeous wife, so he knew he had to keep it moving.

However, Trini had plans of her own. Seeing that it was her husband's birthday, it was important for her to please him any way she can. Placing her hands on his broad chest, she pushed him down flat on his back and straddled him on the sofa. She could feel his member, which was now standing at full attention, nudging between her thighs and aching to be inside of her. Smirking, she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his, her tongue seeking out his as her hands roamed his broad chest and tugged on his nipples, as she was searching for buried treasure.

"Happy birthday, T-Rex," she said in a sultry tone as she re-positioned herself on his lap and sunk down on him fully; gasping loudly as he filled her to the core. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, allowing her long dark hair to cascade over her back. She didn't move just yet because she wanted to marvel at the fact that the man she had fought side by side for years was inside of her. Then again, she'd always feel this way whenever they make love.

Gripping her thighs with his hands, Jason encouraged her to start moving. Bracing her hands on his chest, she did just that; bouncing up and down on his stiffness and gasping loudly when she felt him hitting her hot spots like a pro. The couch was creaking underneath them softly as she continued to ride him slowly and leisurely.

His hands went from her thighs to her behind, palming the smooth globes of her skin as he kept bucking up inside of her. A soft grunt escaped his lips when she leaned down and buried her face in the crook of his neck, then another grunt escaped his lips when he felt her lips sucking on his skin and marking her territory. Both of them started sweating profusely as Trini started picking up the pace.

Before long, however, Jason didn't want his wife to do all the work, so with careful precision, he flipped them over the sofa. He hitched her left leg over his shoulder and proceeded to hammer even deeper inside of her, grunting more with the effort. She reached up and grabbed his baby face, then she pulled him down for a scorching kiss that left them both breathless as his movements became more relentless and powerful. It wasn't long before both of them were teetering on the edge of oblivion.

He reached down between their conjoined bodies and started fondling her clit, just to make sure that her needs came first, even though it's his birthday. He just wanted to make sure that his number one girl was satisfied. As he kept fondling her clit, he kept thrusting inside of her deep and languid; feeling her clamp down on him. He sensed that she was getting ready to explode any second.

Trini screamed out his name as a strong orgasm tore through her body like scissors cutting through paper. Somehow, as Jason was gearing up to explode himself, he managed to coax another intense orgasm out of her already exhausted body as she finally laid limp on the sofa. A loud groan escaped his lips when he finally spilled himself deep within her and felt himself going limp as well. He collapsed right on top of her; burying his face in the crook of her neck and allowing himself to come down from his incredible high. This has turned out to be one hell of a birthday.

He raised his head up long enough to look at her with a huge smile on his face. She returned his smile with one of her own before their lips molded together tenderly. He reached over and grabbed a comforter off the edge of the sofa and draped it over their cooling bodies. Jason then shifted them around until she ended up laying on top of him. Trini laid her head on his chest and sighed when she felt his arms being wrapped around her body. She knew nothing can go wrong whenever she's in his arms.

"I love you, baby girl," he whispered in her ear.

She raised her head up long enough to look at him. "I love you, too, Rex."

"This has been some birthday. I can't wait to meet our baby. I'm still amazed over how you told me," he beamed, kissing her forehead gently.

She smiled. "Believe me, Jase, I'm just as over the moon about the news as you are."

"Just for the record, if the baby turns out to be a girl and she ends up looking like you, I'm not gonna like any boy she brings home when she grows up," he playfully scolded.

She smacked his chest playfully. "And what makes you think it's a girl, dude? What if it's a boy?"

"He's gonna be strong, fearless and resilient; just like his daddy," Jason said, sticking his chin out as if he was proud.

Trini rolled her eyes playfully. "The world don't need another Jason Lee Scott, trust me."

Both of them burst out laughing as they laid together on the sofa. He kissed her forehead one more time before tightening his arms around her and watching her fall asleep. His grin never left his face as he began to reflect on what had just transpired tonight. The exciting news that he's gonna be a father, compounded by some hot birthday sex were the best gifts he could ever receive.

But the greatest gift he ever received is having this beautiful woman lay in his arms and love him unconditionally.

And he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
